BlazBlue X RWBY: The Azure's Will Against Remnant's Stronghold
by Eclipze-X77
Summary: What would happen if a special world, filled with stories about humanity in his fight against a world that's mercyless torward his creations and existence, was visited by special beings that want to change all? A little fanfic Showing what would happen if the BB cast, right after Chronophantasma, encounters RWBY world and characters.
1. 01 Conection

**Hi everyone. Eclipze here, with my first ever fanfic. This is a little story I wanted to make for a little while now, and my first ever story too. My information on the RWBY verse is not the greatest (The official episodes, the trailers, and some info from the wiki), so I could make one or two mistakes here and there. I'm only very informed in the BlazBlue verse, and I wanted to make this story as close as the canon personalities of both series would fit.**

 **I'm not really an expert in English (It's not my mother language), so this is totally free for criticism, in canon data, grammar, and writting style. I'm open to all types of tips and advice you readers make.**

 **Oh, and thanks to CrackPairingLover for the inspiration. Keep up the good work! With no more introduction, let's go!**

* * *

 ** _Location: 9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō. 08:52 PM._**

The actual society was in shambles. After the events of Izanami and the re-opening of all the cauldrons around the world, every Hierarchical city fell into chaos, with several people falling from seithr poisoning at a devastating rate. Even after Kushinada's Lynchpin, the entire world was in critical condition. All Ars-based services, such as transport, medical support, and long-distance communication, and many more used in daily chores were useless, and have to be changed for old and outdated ones. In this situation the N.O.L. branches were filled with terrified and confused people, looking for a way to survive in the No-seithr world.

The most affected Hierarchical city was Akitsu-Kō. It was already in a bad situation when the Grim Reaper destroyed the cauldron of the city, shutting down its main energy source, and making it impossible to properly use the climate control system. The N.O.L. branch has almost no officers inside, and was set as the preferable point for Carl Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling, and also Relius Clover to stay without the danger of being caught. The subterranean facility was the perfect place to start the recreation of Ada. But… In his research of a way to do it with almost 0 seithr, the normally bored and observing scientist found something… really interesting, and needed the help of an old… 'friend'.

The blond, strange, and mysterious man was sitting in an antique wooden chair, alone, in the middle of his new temporal laboratory. He is waiting for his old associate to appear; he was observing several screens, filled with numbers, signs, and graphics. But his wait ended quick when a green-haired man entered the room with his eyes closed, wearing a corrosive jet black suit, with a notorious fatigue in his walking pace.

The green haired man, stood behind him, and spoke.

"I seriously hope that this is so important as you made it sound," he said, with a low and upset tone, while he grabbed a rusty chair from the junk of a corner of the room, before sitting on it.

"Hazama… Long time no see… I never believe I could be so happy to see you," he said, with an unusual smile, and with a heavy and happier tone than his usual demeanor.

"You? Happy to see me? Goodness gracious, it's really an emergency after all," said Hazama, with actual surprise in his voice.

"It's not really so rare. After all, we need to celebrate this new discovery. But besides that, it is a real emergency, and we don't have much time."

"I understand that. But with that message you sent there were almost no information about why you need me in this... Whatever you want me to do, that is," Hazama said, remembering how he only received an emergency transmission via radio from Relius telling him to travel to Akitsuki-kô ASAP.

"Well, confirming your actual state and your presence here was the crucial part. With that done I can explain myself to you. Hazama..." he said, turning to see Hazama directly. "...Do you know about the 'Multi-verse Theory'?"

"Multiverse? I think I remember reading something about it on a wheelchair guy's book. Would you mind refreshing my memory?"

"The multiverse theory claims that the universe isn't only one. But more likely, an infinite number of universes, and for any action realized in a universe, they would create another universe, and every one of them with the different outcomes of that one change."

"Let me guess... You found one of these 'alternate universes', and a way to make contact with it?" Hazama said, liking where this was going, and thinking 'That Relius can be reaaally predictable sometimes.'

"A very accurate thought... In normal cases this would be almost impossible, even with all of the NOL resources... You could imagine it as trying to pass across a wall without breaking it. But in this case we should thank our little friend Kokonoe, and the Mad Dog," he said, smiling, and then turn to the screens once more, making Hazama take an interest in his words, especially in the mention of Kokonoe. Then he gets up from the chair to see.

The principal screen shows to parallel panels, one over another, with a little sphere connecting both.

"Hazama, do you remember when the Mad Dog made his appearance on the 'Grim Reaper Tournament', to just totally disappear after that?" he asked, starting to type some kind of codes on the computer of the desk that showed all.

He remembered with an annoyed face, and said, somewhat irritated, "Yeah, it's pretty darn hard to forget how you can send me to the dark cave, just to see if there's a big bear inside it. It almost makes me feel as if we weren't friends, buddy."

"Quit your nonsense, and pay attention. A couple of days ago I found the whereabouts of Azrael. He was too strong for conventional cages, so Kokonoe figured that the only way to stop him was to imprison him in a cage out of the reach of our dimension..." In that moment he raised his left hand to point at the sphere showed in the screen. "...And this little point of connection can be our bridge to find new 'possibilities', in a way that could even be safer than using a cauldron."

Hazama examined the graphics for a second, and he understood all, opening his eyes with a big grin, and started to laugh. "Hehehe... Who would have thought? Our little pinky pest finally found his usefulness."

Both of them knew that this world is way too rotten, that Izanami would probably make the plans of his plans impossible, and that a new world open up the possibilities to start over from zero, and construct the world that fit better for his desires. But this was especially the chance for Hazama's plans.

Both of them avoided looking directly at the bright light, and Hazama turned to Relius once more.

"By the way, I imagine that this is going to set the Mad Dog free too, wouldn't it?" Hazama asked, somehow worried to think about Azrael as a fierce obstacle.

"Indeed. The Mad Dog will find a way to this new universe. But in case this happens, you are advised to avoid him as much as possible." Then the machine made a little high-pitched sound. "Ah, good news for you; It looks like the atmosphere is confirmed to be consistent with normal standards for intelligent life."

"Hmph, at least we're sure that I will live this time…" Hazama gave a step ahead to the still forming portal, but was interrupted by Relius.

"One last thing, Hazama." Relius passed him an instrument, the size of a little shoe box. Little antennas could be seen on the small item, along with a little speaker. It was an old radio communicator. "Verify your wrist watch, and every 24 hours you have to contact me, and give me your reports. Understood?"

The portal finally finishes its formation, creating a tame multi-colored portal. Hazama and Relius saw this, but then Hazama took the device. "Yeah yeah, responsibilities, even in other worlds. I know," he said, walking towards the portal, and touching it. It was warm, and felt like some kind of weird water-gas mixture.

"Quick, Hazama. Our time is running out!"

"I get it. Later, you sick freak," he smiled one more time before walking towards the portal, vanishing.

After his departure, Relius was forced to close the portal, and resumed his current investigations before he was catched with his new 'investigation'.

* * *

 _ **Outsides of Vale. 09:35 PM.**_

When his trip finished, Hazama was a little dizzy. It was very dark, and he was in the middle of nowhere. As his mind regained his focus he started to check his surroundings, and the sight that caught his attention was a wasted city not so far away. He started to walk in the direction of said place, and the lights gave him hope to find civilization.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. It wasn't really much, I know, but good part of this was exposition. I know too. But that said, I hope this little first part has caught your attention.**

 **Remember: don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism, and if you can, leave your opinion. Hopefully this story will be going to be updated in less than 2 weeks per chapter, so no hiatus for a long time.**

 **Good day/evening/night, and until next time!**


	2. 02 Complications

**Hi everyone! It's me again, with a little continuation of this cross-over.**  
 **I know that many RWBY fans are probably a little dissapointed for the lack of Renmant in this fic, but worry not! I need to clear some things first, before we can get more into the RWBY events. Remember, I'm not the most well informed of all people, and I can commit one error here and there in canon or grammar, so speak it up if you find something like that.**  
 **Criticism is always welcome. Have fun, and if you are a BlazBlue fan, tell me if any of the characters personalities seem a little off.**  
 **Now, commence Chapter 2!**

* * *

 _ **6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko.**_ _**Block 01. 09:03 PM.**_

The entire N.O.L. branch was busier than ever. With many people searching for their families, trying to figure out how to connect with other branches beyond the Ikaruga Federation, and giving medical treatment and supplies to all the refugees. At the orders of Homura Amanohokosaka the branch was still functional, but the electric energy will not last long.

At the higher levels rest a little cast of notable figures: Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi and Celica A. Mercury, taking care of Jin Kisaragi, who still remains in a vulnerable state; Kagura Mutsuki was leading the debate of the Duodecim about what measurements will be taken, and how to handle the actual lack of energy and communication global-wise, while his servant Hibiki Kohaku assisted Bang Shishigami and the Imperator Homura in the task of raising the moral of all the people of Ikaruga, giving them encouragement and words of hope; lastly, there was the mad scientist Kokonoe, separated from the rest of the group in the basement of the complex, managing the supply of energy, and researching the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge with a borrowed squadron of the N.O.L.

She was calm and focused, sitting in front of the monitors while eating one of her Silvervine Popsicles, until something totally inconvenient was added to the already big problem. The sound of a loud alarm fills her control room, and her only reaction after the shock from hearing the siren was to hit her desk with both clenched fists, breaking the popsicle with an angered bite. Iron Tager, her most loyal subordinate, enters the room as fast as he could.

"Kokonoe, what's happening?! And why's the alarm going off?" He was confused, but soon he felt a chill running down his spine when he saw Kokonoe standing and turning to see him, with a face of anger comparable with that of a demon. 'Oh no… this is bad,' he thought.

Exasperated, she exclaimed, trying to tone down her anger, "It's the Mad Dog… As if we don't have enough problems already, some random idiot decided that it was a good idea to let him go on a walk or something… and now he's missing from his cage!" She sat back down, burying her face in her hand as a frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

"W-What?! Impossible! He was totally out of this dimension! It was impossible for anyone to even reach his cage!" Tager said in surprise and disbelief.

"Well, it looks like it's not impossible… All the effort and planning to catch that bastard… Wasted…" she said in a low tone, very frustrated, even distressed. It was something weird for her, sounding so docile against such a bad situation.

Tager couldn't help but notice some kind of depressed aura emitting from her. With all the stress consuming her, and with this as her last drop, he felt… sad for her.

"Is there a way to find him?" Tager asked.

"The cameras of the security system aren't functional without seithr, and there's almost no guards in the field… Not to mention the poor communication… So we are blind for now… And the only couple of jackasses capable of this are probably on some secret lab, waiting to get out and bite our asses," she calmly said, almost defeated.

Tager walked towards her, now standing in front of her carrying one of her candy packs. He held the pack towards her, gaining her attention as he said, "Kokonoe, you are not like this. They are going to lose, and you are going to find them and make them pay for all of this. You're a scientiest, and I know you can do it." He then smiled, hoping that she would feel a little better.

Kokonoe was surprised. Seeing him giving encouragement and smiling, acting as a friend rather than her employee. That wasn't something she saw everyday. "Good speech. You found it in some fortune cookie?" She was bitter as always, but it was somehow better to see her being mean than seeing her defeated. "And even if we search, there's nothing we can do now besides wait for… Something… Wait…"

Kokonoe snatched the pack of candy from Tager's large hand, taking one popsicle. She sat down and started to search something in her computer, with an idea forming in her mind.

A wide smile was planted across the Red Devil's face. He knew it wasn't that much, but he's happy that his words made his bossy friend all motivated again. With a few hours of sleep, she would most probably be back to her normal self again.

Kokonoe then stopped, and projected a map of Ikaruga, marking the snowy Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō in a red circle. She smirked, satisfied, and said "I found your little hidey-hole, Relius…"

"Already?! But how?" Tager was really surprised at how fast she was, but then began to think about the how as well. That's when he realized it.

"You remember the lack of guards in the area due to weather, right? Well, I made a research of cities that had reduced guard force, and cities with known cauldrons in them. Jin said that Relius was doing something suspicious in Akitsu-Kō. I let it slip twice, and the second was when Akitsu-Kō was having a special activity during Celica and Ragna's synchronization. That city has the highest activity after Relius made his act, and now it's the only way he could access any kind of scientific elements without risks of us knowing."

"But what about Azrael? He's still out there."

Even if there was a success, the Mad Dog was a threat they couldn't simply ignore.

"Tager, don't spoil the victory so soon," she said, a little upset, "He is still an uncertain and dangerous factor, but if Relius was the one who freed him, then he's probably the key to finding him again. Alert the rest of the crew. Tell them all this, and make Kagura prepare a transport with coordinates to Akitsu-Kō."

"Understood." He then departed, leaving Kokonoe alone to do her preparations.

"That son of a bitch will hear great news from me soon… Very soon…"

* * *

 _ **Outsides of Vale. 09:45 PM.**_

With hope, Hazama started to think on what to do and say if this people speak in other language, or are hostile toward strangers, or have even human-like form. Many tough crossed his head, until he stopped at the sight of a long blue haired man, with muscular complexion, lying by the side of a tree, sleeping. At that moment he decided to shorten things up, and with his Ouroboros chains he leave the place as fast as he could, leaving behind that dangerous man behind, and hurrying up to reach the city.

While he was closer and closer to the city he started to note many more buildings like the ones he left behind, but in perfect state, and it looks like many groups of people in the streets. Hazama decided to just continue on foot to avoid any unwanted incidents. As he started to see better the city he started to realize that the city was rather modern, with human citizens, business, and some publicity here and there, but… What mostly attracted his attention was a weird building, very tall, and with a strange design at the top of it. It looked like some kind of beacon for him, but he couldn't get distracted. Before he could even star to talk to the people he had to gather some info about the world that surround's him. He could just watch from a long and safe distance so most of his information it would be through deduction.

For starters, he didn't feel even the less fraction of seithr in the air. Has this world a Kushinada's Lynchpin? No, it was very unlikely, seeing how different this place looks from his world. Comparing both, he thought that this world could be some kind some kind of world where the cauldrons and seithr never existed in the first place? That would mean that even the Sankishin and the Boundary are inexistent here… A world where the Sankishin is unnecessary… And probably the power of order is inexistent… He couldn't help but laugh at the tough of it. He doesn't know almost anything about this world. The only thing that he knows is that the biggest threats for him and his plans don't exist here, and that they're no person that can stand against him.

But alas, this world wasn't the kind of world that's going to allow a crazy man do his dirty deed without a fight.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand whatdaya think? I would be really grateful if any of you much more experienced writers would give me good pieces of advice. I'd be really really grateful. And with luck, the next chapter will be ready in less than a week.**

 **Oh, and many thanks to 'Rayga Raikouga' for being the first follower and reviewer, and also 'Itoku100' for the first favorite! Thank's Guys!**


	3. 03 Interaction

**Time for a new chapter everyone! And this time we have a lot of... Interesting intercations between certain characters.**

 **It's really late here, so my head isn't ready for descriptions. ;w;**

 **Just enjoy reading, and give me your opinions if you'd like!**

* * *

 _ **Midtown of Vale. 09:52 PM.**_

Hazama was exploring the city, snooping around, and trying to get used to the living style of this world. After his first views of the big city, he felt a bit disappointed. This world was too calm for his taste. At least it means it would be a good starting point to settle down for a while, or at least until he could reuse Relius as a company and human resource. But first things first, he needs to find a library, a museum, or any kind of place that had detailed history and data, so he could fake a new identity that fits this new setting.

He kept on thinking and thinking, walking aimlessly in the streets as he did so. He then saw a bunch of random stores around in his area, many of them already closed. That was until he saw something weird…

A large group of men in black clothes, red ties, and red glasses, carrying bright red blades in hand. Said group was led by an orange-haired man with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a white coat, a black bowler hat with a red band, black gloves, and had a strange looking cane in his hand as he smoked a thick cigar. The man's name was none other than Roman Torchwick. The city's most cunning and infamous thief.

The few people who were in the street avoided them, as they entered a building with a sign that reads 'From Dust Till Dawn'.

Was it a robbery in progress?

Probably; He was curious, and so decided to follow them, that is until they entered the store. At that point he stopped, waiting at the front of the building and seeing how, after the manager was saluted at gunpoint, they divided and started to take some kind of colored crystals, but no money at all. Are those crystals the currency of this world?

While he was deep down within his own thoughts, more things began happening inside the store.

Hazama was slightly startled when he saw one of the black suited guys got kicked away by a customer. All he could see was a girl with short stature, black hair, and a red-black dress, standing in the middle of the group.

"Who the hell is she?" Hazama asked to no one in particular.

Roman gave his men the order to attack, and the girl's only response was ramming one of them. She broke through the glass of the store, and lands right in front of a surprised Hazama.

Slowly, the girl started to rise, preparing a big, mechanical device, which soon revealed to be a scythe. She spun the scythe and imbedded the tip of the blade in the concrete ground.

Hazama was on the floor after falling from the girl's unexpected entrance at his spot. The best option at the moment was to pretend to be a helpless civilian, and so he did. He made a good distance away from the scene, crawling for a meter or two when he was spotted by the young girl.

"Sir? Are you ok?" the girl asked as she turned to see him, who was currently on the floor.

"M-Me? I'm… Yeah! I'm alright! Many thanks Miss," he said, giving her a nervous smile.

"Have you ended your little chit-chat there? Meddling into other people's business and then ignoring them is very rude, you know?" Roman mocked, getting closer to the pair while his henchmen charged in with reckless abandon.

The girl, whose name was Ruby Rose, gave them a challenging look, but before anything bad could happen she used her semblance to grab Hazama by the collar of his suit, and placed him a few meters away from the fight. After leaving him she propelled herself again toward the store with her semblance, leaving a trail of falling rose petals.

Hazama was certainly impressed. This girl showed great potential for her age. Is there some kind of college here that has a similar function to the Military Academy of the NOL? He was very intrigued by this, but, somehow, he can't get off the image of the little puppy everytime he sees her.

Ruby prepared to confront them as if they were monsters, but it was barely a challenge. Two of them just rushed in like a couple of idiots, earning a shared strike from Crescent Rose. Another one tried to attack her while she was busy with the other two, only for his face to be planted on the floor with the back of Crescent Rose.

The last three guys were slightly smarter and started attacking from a good distance, but Ruby simply changed her weapon into its rifle form. She fired 6 rounds while zipping around with her semblance to avoid the bullets, and ended the fight by knocking the three of them with just a swing of her scythe. She wasn't a killer, so she made sure to use the blunt side of Crescent Rose.

After seeing this, Roman was pissed to the point of throwing his cigar to the ground. He then pointed his cane at Ruby. "What a lovely night this was, but I'm afraid, this…" The tip of his cane suddenly opened, acting as an aiming reticle. "…is where we part ways." In that moment, a large explosive projectile came blasting out of the cane.

Ruby wasted no time in avoiding the explosion with the help of her semblance, but was then surprised to see Roman nowhere in sight. She looked around, and heard someone saying "The 70's movie wannabe is up here, Miss."

Hazama pointed his finger to the emergency ladder of the building he was leaning on. Roman was, in fact, climbing the ladder and at that commentary he couldn't do anything more than keep up climbing, with a face of indignation. Ruby didn't really understand what he said, but at the sight of Roman she just chased him to the top of the ladder with her semblance.

With all of this commotion Hazama couldn't help himself and his curiosity again, and so he climbed up the ladder.

As he climbs, the sounds of many explosions filled the air, accompanied by a bunch of debris flying around with purple energy, fire waves, and even a dangerous hail that almost hit him. When he finally reached the rooftop he saw an aircraft, with Ruby shooting at it by the side of a bright blonde middle-aged woman; she wore a high waist black skirt, a white top with a (for him) stupidly big keyhole, a pair of black boots, and a black-violet cape.

He casually made his way toward Ruby, but halted himself when 5 bright marks appeared bellow them. He rolled to the side to avoid himself from getting torn to pieces by the flames, and saw the aircraft closing its hatch, with only a slight glimpse of the woman inside.

After the escape, he fixed his sight on Ruby, who was asking the woman for an autograph. He was about to go and greet her, but was then dragged out of the place by the women herself, alongside Ruby.

* * *

 _ **Vale Police Office. 09:52 PM.**_

After releasing Ruby, it was Hazama's turn to cough up some answers, and Glynda Goodwitch, the women from earlier, wasn't really happy to say the least.

He sat at the side of the table, looking all calm despite what had happened. Glynda preferred to stand however, revising a video of the whole event on a little flat device.

"Sir, do you have ANY idea of the danger you just exposed to yourself today?!"

"Well, certainly not. I'm new in this city, and I simply… got lost when it all started," he calmly said, smiling at Glynda, "And my apologies for not introducing myself yet. My name is Hazama, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

She sighed, deciding whether he was too oblivious, or just a prick of a guy with bad luck. "My name doesn't matter. Now, Mister Hazama, can you tell me what you were doing in front of a store robbery?"

"Ouch, cold as ice. Well, there's not really a motive, aside that I was intrigued by the group of men. I think my sense of curiosity just won against my sense of security?" he said loosely, scratching his head. "And you can just call me Hazama, no worries."

Glynda was slowly getting angrier at the lack of concern from Hazama. She wasn't really sure how this man was so carefree, given that he doesn't figure in any list as a huntsman. Maybe he was part of the group?

"Tell me, Hazama. Do you know anything about the group of people who started the robbery? Or at least recognize any of them?"

"Not really Miss. As I said, I was just passing by, and saw things when it happened. I can only say that they look really bad in those costumes, as some kind of kid's show evil team or something," he jokingly said with a bigger grin every second, knowing that his interrogator was short tempered. He's clearly pressing her buttons on purpose just to annoy her, and seems like it's working quite well for him.

"Then why did you follow the girl to the top of the building?"

"Let's just say that, even after a big scare down at the store, I was simply curious and wanted to thank her, and greeting my new red friend was an extra. I would really have loved to see you in action up there. It sounded really interesting, Miss."

She was a little shocked, and wasn't sure if what he just said was honest; or maybe it was just a big teasing from his side, and testing her patience. Ultimately, she took the second option, and decided not to give him the pleasure; she stood resigned and announced, "Mister Hazama, you can go home. Just avoid more unnecessary dangers."

"I'll do my best to do so, but I hope I can see you again in another, less formal situation. Maybe even having some tea together, perhaps?" He stood up, opened the door, and smiled to her one last time before leaving. "See you later, Miss."

He began to walk, but then saw Ruby in the distance. Looks like the young girl had been expecting him.

"Oh? So she was waiting for me?"

Now standing in front of her, Hazama made a reverence, taking off his hat and all. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, young lady. I owe you many, many thanks for protecting me back there."

She gave him a salute, and said with a proud and happy expression, "Don't worry Mister! I just did what I thought was right earlier. Oh right, what's your name?"

With a little sigh he muttered "It's a little rude to ask another person's name without giving yours first, don't you think?"

She smiled, embarrassed, "Hehe, oops? My name is Ruby Rose, huntress-in-training. And you?"

"My name is Hazama. And it's a real pleasure to meet the girl who saved me. I think we're going to be good friends, Miss Rose."

* * *

 **I just like to see the world burn sometimes, y'know?**


	4. 04 Beast

**Well, here it is, a brand new chapter, fresh from the oven. You want to know what happened with the green red pair? Well, read it for yourselves, and enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Vale Police Office. 10:03 PM.**_

Glynda Goodwitch was sitting in the interrogation room of the station, reviewing a video captured by the security cameras during a recent robbery. She was currently searching for clues, just so she could find out more information about the strange man she just interrogated moments ago. After a couple of minutes of watching the video again she gave up, sighed, and left the room, just to be intercepted when she closed the door.

"Anything at all?" the grey-haired man asked. He closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses with his left hand, while carrying a white mug filled with coffee in his right. The man's name was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Nothing. And to make matters worse, there's no records of any person named Hazama, in any kingdom at all. This doesn't make any sense," muttered the blonde woman. In truth, she was frustrated and, admittedly, a little worried.

"Don't lose patience, Glynda. Sooner or later we will find something. But it is really weird indeed," Ozpin nodded, wondering what this could mean. It wasn't normal, given how everyone has a place in their own systems: schools, academies, jobs, or anything really.

Glynda was quiet, and thought 'Is he using an alias? Maybe he comes from a village outside of the kingdoms. He could just be another strange civilian, but… That strange aura of him… I can't stop thinking of that man as a severe threat.'

"Ozpin, do you think it's wise to just let him go without any vigilance?"

"I already took care of that matter. For now, we just have to wait and get it out of our heads and make the preparations to give the newcomers a warm welcome at the academy, don't you think?" he said with a little smile on his face.

"Hmm… I think you're right. We still have our hands full." Letting out a tired sigh, Glynda accompanied Ozpin to the academy, but without forgetting the sensation Hazama left within her. She was unsure of his intentions, but both Ozpin and her knew there's something wrong with that strange man.

A couple of people were walking down the halls of the station to the exit, chatting as they did.

"So, what were you doing back there sir?" asked the little reaper to the tall suited man.

"Me? Nothing really. I just saw a bunch of 'I'm really rude' guys going around the streets and decided to follow them. Then they started their, ehem, awful actions. At that point on I just stood there watching without knowing what to do," he answered, ashamed.

"But weren't you afraid of those guys at all? I mean, you don't really look well-armed."

"It's because I'm not. Unfortunately, I'm not really fond of pick up battles, or else I'm going to break too easily. But I'm sure lucky, since you were there… And by the way, weren't you afraid of them too?"

"Not really. They looked tough, but in the end they were no problem. And I told you it's no big deal. A future huntress' duty is to protect the people who need help, after all," Ruby said with her hands on her hips and a proud expression, happy for the notice Ozpin just gave her a few minutes ago.

"Oh? You sound very cheerful about something."

"Weeell, it's just that I received great news for my future as a huntress! I'll be learning in the same academy alongside my sister!" Ruby said, jumping a bit in happiness.

"Huntress? Sounds like something too dangerous for young ones like you."

"It's not really. Especially when you're trained by the coolest uncle of the whole world."

"Uncle? You mean this is a family thing?" he asked, somewhat interested on the hunters thing.

"Yep. He's like, a super cool hunter, and spent his time training me, and helping me with my little baby here," she cooed, deploying her large scythe before hugging it with affection.

At that point, both found themselves at the exit, and went out to the streets.

"Heh, a really particular child you are. When the time comes I'm going to repay you for your help, but for now I need to go and rest. Don't want anything bad happening to me now, would we?"

"You're right in that. My sister's going to kill me for getting home so late," said the girl, transforming her scythe back into its compact form. Ruby began waving her hand at Hazama as they parted ways, grinning widely.

"Weird guy, but a nice guy too. Yang is going to be sooo happy when she hears that I'm able to go to Beacon with her!" Ruby was beyond happy, as she started wondering how the academy would look like, or how the people there would be, or more importantly, the incredible weapons they're going to use! She was anxious, and maybe a little tired too.

"But I wonder who that guy was…"

'And to think today I'm going to pass the night in the open. This is a really low blow for my usual living style. A man with so high standards, forced to see his clothing messing up just for the lack of budget. Relius' pocket is going to feel the wrath of my laundry,' Hazama thought, venturing out in the forests at the edge of the city while looking for a good spot that lacked the bugs or mud that grossed him out so much.

* * *

 _ **Outsides of vale, 10:30 PM.**_

A tall man with long dark blue hair and a goatee of the same color pressed his back against a tree with what little consciousness he had when he woke up some hours ago, confused at what had just happened.

As he started to gain consciousness again he began to hear some strange noises that were similar to an animal, but, different... As he opened his eyes he saw a group of black animal shaped beings that resembled wolves and bears, with white bone-like armor with red markings. The creatures, also known simply as Grimm, proceeded to move closer toward Azrael, snarling and growling as they did.

He stood up, and felt the murderous intentions coming from the beasts. In instinct, he began dodging the attack of one of the wolf-like creatures, which were called Beowolves, before it attempted to pounce him.

The moment the beast left the ground, it was crushed by a fierce punch from Azrael, sending it into the air before being blown away by Azrael's shoulder with tremendous force. When the Beowolf crashed to the ground, or what was left of it, the creature started to fade. The rest of the creatures began to take their positions, as if they're preparing to attack together with coordination.

Azrael was still clueless to what's happening, or where he was, or what those things are, given that they definitely aren't seithr poisoned animals. What he does know is that he had an entire gym session, and his dummies were ready to do their jobs.

"Come on you monsters. Come at me and try to take me down with all you got!" Azrael shouted, challenging the creatures as they started running toward him.

The first that made contact with him were the Beowolves, with three of them jumping with fangs prepared and claws at front, but when they came close to him he simply crushed the living hell out of them with a well-placed axe kick.

Taking advantage of his position, four more Beowolves charged in, but two of them where totally squashed with a hammer kick, and the remaining two felt the force of his punches, one for each head.

"Pff, these things are nothing. Whatever, the bears are next," he said, thundering his fingers as he approach the five Ursai. The entire group changes their positions, and started to go one behind another in an attempt to attack him as soon as the front Ursa start an attack.

But ultimately this was futile; everytime an Ursa charged, they were immediately smashed to bits.

"Tiger! Cobra! Leopard!"

When only two Ursai remained they immediately ran off, but didn't expect Azrael to lunge at them. With a fierce punch that sent two of the Ursai to the ground, Azrael jumps high in the air crushes their bodies with all of his weight.

The enemy storm seemed to be over, but one last foe was in the shadows, waiting for a time of break to slide in and outmatch his prey with speed and sheer force of constriction. Azrael was just waiting for his new opponent to appear, and was eager to let it do the first move. Then, from within the shadows, a giant snake attacked him, coiling around him in an instant.

Big mistake.

Azrael just nodded with notable disappointment, before looking at the giant snake's eyes directly. "This is the best you can do? Boring." In that moment, red aura began to surround Azrael, and the snake made a mistake by releasing its prey. Azrael's only response was a high jump toward the snake's head, followed by a red-charged kick in the head. The kick was so powerful that it managed to snap the snake's neck.

He lands on the ground safely after that, sighing. Without warning another snake, this time white in color, came rushing out from the shadows to ambush Azrael. However, he simply blew the snake's head off with a single punch, not even bothered to look at it.

"Kokonoe, wherever you are, I'm going to make you pay, and then I'll finally take your head, along with Kagura and the Grim Reaper's as my trophies."

He stood up and slowly made his way under a nearby tree, making himself comfortable. For now, he would rest until morning, and then start his own search for answers.

* * *

 ** _9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō.11:05 PM._**

Relius Clover was about to leave his lab, as he was prepared to finally end the day. He started putting all his equipment in order, and then made his way to his room. But Ignis, his robotic assistant, and also watcher of the facility, appeared in front of him, warning him about a nearby presence. Ignis appeared quiet, but she was actually giving Relius crucial information of this new visitor.

"It's that so? Well… He really is an interesting creature." He chuckled, thinking about his new visitor, and what situation could make this special person takes the time and effort to personally visit him.

Relius ordered Ignis to teleport and bring him this special visitor. She obeyed, and after 10 seconds she reappeared again in the room, carrying in her hand a man with a yellow hooded cape and green hair.

"Hello pal. Can you tell your little can opener to put me down already?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaand done. I should really stop writting this so late at night. Did you enjoy the read? Is there something you're waiting to happen? Comment it then, readers!**


	5. 05 Preparation

**Hi everyone! eclipze here again, with a new chapter, and hopping that every one of you enjoy it completely. We will have a little insight of what's happening at the other side of the portal again. Read it now!**

* * *

 _ **9th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Kō.**_ _ **11:07 pm.**_

A tall, green haired man was being held by a giant purple doll in front of Relius Clover, a genius scientist in opera-like outfits. The green haired man wear a yellow hooded cape with black designs and ending in rolled cuffs, with the rest of his arms covered in black bandages, black pants, a white shirt companied with a brown vest, and brown iron plated shoes. This man is called Yūki Terumi. His cape and pants were in really bad state due to a recent and tough battle, one that almost ends with his existence. Even with the notable pain in his face, he still exhibits a big half-moon smile with clenched teethes.

"Ignis; unbind him" said Relius, making Ignis release him, and letting him fall on the ground. Without so little force remaining, Terumi just barely stands up, with an expression of severe pain.

"Old chap… Long time no see don't you think?"

"I don't have the time to deal with your shenanigans. Given that you're self-observing it means you need to re-fuse with Hazama, isn't?" said Relius, seeing how Terumi's souls was strangely wavering and have weakened so much from the last time they saw.

"Hmpf, you're pretty sharp with this, I give you that. Yeah, I'm searching him. And where's that as***le?" Terumi said with an angry tone, only cut by a low pain grunt.

"You look really desperate. It's a little out of character for you, isn't? And only out of curiosity: how did you find he came here?" said Relius with a little mocking smirk.

"I just found him some hours ago, and then he started to come here. Just hurry up and tell me where he is now!" He was very angry and would have grabbed Relius by the collar if he wasn't so weakened.

"Hazama's no longer between us. He decided to help me with a little experiment, and for that to happen he needed to abandon this dimension." Relius said totally calmed at a desperate Terumi that started to lose his composure.

"What?! How in the hell… Sneaky bastard! Can't he keep his ass in a damn place for a second?! I think you owe me a little explanation" Terumi shouted, cursing Hazama in his mind, and calculating if he knew all this time Terumi was following him.

"Well, it's certainly a bad situation for you, and I don't owe you anything; I'm not the babysitter of your vessel… But perhaps we can come to terms with a little deal"

Terumi was pissed, knowing that he will be an experiment rat for Relius, and without any real options, and give up, talking with a lower tone "Spit it Relius. What am I supposed to do to find him?"

"Would you be interested in keep his track outside of this world as part of my research?"

Terumi was shocked, and shouted "You're research implies me going out of the fu**** dimension?! In what twisted experiment are you now?"

"It's just a field experiment, looking for unexplored lands thanks to a recent anomaly. I could go into detail, but Hazama I suppose Hazama is your principal interest. He used a special portal to a different dimension that proved to be suitable for life, but that's all the data we have"

He was about to complain, but couldn't deny that he give all the information he need… more or less.

"This world you talk about, are you sure that is safe to just jump in there?"

"Not 100% sure yet. Hazama just went there hours ago, and his first report was going to be in 24 hours. Are you going to take the risk?"

Terumi thinks for a couple of seconds before deciding it "Fine… As much as I hate it that prick is my only chance now. I just hope that you're not wrong with this"

The only response that Relius give was to start the process to open the portal, making the colorful and bright portal open. "If you found him he has an artifact that will make you capable to establish contact with this laboratory. If the time comes and you don't find him, wait in the place where you land. Hazama will come to give me his reports and I'll open up the portal again"

"Fiiine, understood Coronel weirdo" Terumi glance at it with a sight of worry, clenching his teeth " _It's the only option. Alright, no more suspense and do this sh**_ "

He then jumped to the portal.

* * *

 ** _6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko._** **_Block 01. 11:15 PM._**

Iron Tager, the red big colleague of Kokonoe has gathered an important group of people; this people were Noel vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Celica A. Mercury, Kagura Mutsuki, Hibiki Kohaku, and Bang Shishigami. It was one special person that responds to the name of Bullet, who was watching the scene separated from the rest. This group was reunited on Kagura's office, hearing the explanation of Tager about the location of Relius Clover, and thinking on a plan to catch him without any form of escape.

Between them the one leading the conversation was Kagura Mutsuki, a tall young man, who wears a white robe-like shirt with long sleeves, tied with two normal and one large belt, black pants, black and brown metal tipped shoes, wraps that cover his palms and forearms, and a long cape, black outside and red inside, with gold decorations close to the neck that was held on his shoulders thanks to a brown strap

"Akitsu-Kō… Are you sure of this info Tager?"

"Kokonoe is totally sure. She said that we need to catch him immediately. How much time will you take to prepare a vehicle that can travel that long"?

"Well, the vehicle it's not the problem here; but the time. It's too far to get there quick in electric fleets, plus a couple of hours in the dawn to take one of them without the rest of the Duodecim knowing it. And with the disbeliefs of some of them towards Homura it's impossible for him to make them lend us one"

Tager was a little down for the situation "So it is that bad then… how many time you estimate to get the transport and arrive in Akitsu-Kō?"

"In a bad day can high up to two and half days. But if we make the travel tomorrow, and… Maybe ask some special favor…" He started to think, making some calculus and making memory of certain people of the N.O.L. "Probably can get there at the morning on one day"

" _At least it's something_ " Tager tough, with a sigh. "Then please make all the preparations. With the exception of Celica, we need the rest of you to sleep well, and being prepared to depart"

He then left the office to go see Kokonoe, and give her the info. But the rest of the group remained in the office, silent. They all started to leave the room, and on his way to their rooms Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto, a group of here best friends with blonde, red, and brown hair respectively, started to talk really low on the corridors.

"Do you think that… Carl and Miss Litchi are with him too?" asked Noel, very concerned for the wellbeing of that people.

"Well, it's probably… last time we saw them they were really helping that bastard… but I just don't believe Carl join to him just because he wanted. I don't know what Relius did to that two, but we're going to find out, and then we'll make them come to the good side" said Makoto, seeing Noel with a hopeful smile in her face.

Tsubaki, however, was a little pessimist on the matter "Even if we do find the coronel that doesn't secure us that they have good motives… and what if they still follow him after defeat? They already made that before"

Makoto's smile changes to a more apathetic expression "Tsubaki, you don't need to say things like that. I'm sure we can convince them once we got Relius out of the game"

"But Tsubaki could be right. We aren't really sure of why did they join in the first place, and they could maintain that union once more" said Noel, with a low, sad tone.

"Now you too Noellers? C'mon, don't be so depressed you two. If we don't know why they did that, then it could be possible that whatever motive they had we can help them, right? Just don't be downers with this, and probably this is going to came out good"

That logic was solid, and both of them agreed with her. But even after that, she was really preoccupied for the possibility of his old friend having turned to the other side forever. And if he did really was evil now? She can't let dad tough prevent her for helping him, no matter what.

They get to the dormitories and then Tsubaki stay to give Makoto and Noel the goodbye

"Bye-bye, now is better to just rest. Makoto, Noel, have a good night, and don't stay awake"

"Understood Miss stretched~" Said Makoto before preparing to sleep, marking Tsubaki's face with a little anger expression.

"Jeje, good Night Tsubaki" said Noel before following Makoto. Then Tsubaki leaves, going to Jin's room, and finding Celica, who have come minutes ago when Tsubaki was with her friends, giving him the last treatments for the day. Celica see her entering the room, and prepare his things to leave.

"Good luck Tsubaki. Sleep well, and… Don't push yourself too much watching for him" Celica said before leaving.

Tsubaki just went to sit by his side, tale his hand, and keep seeing him, until eventually she felled asleep in Jin's chest.

Kokonoe received Tager in his lab, and he started to tell her all the things that will it have to be done tomorrow. Kokonoe was a little reluctant to the fact that she will have to rise early, but it's a little sacrifice and every one of them were already making several sacrifices.

All the team went to sleep, waiting nervously for tomorrow to come,

* * *

 _ **Midtown of Vale. 05:07 AM.**_

A tall green haired man in suit started walking around the city, searching freely for places that could contain good information. He was really… displeased to say the least after a good old night sleeping under a moist tree, getting his ass stained with dirt, without finding a good position to sleep comfortably, and with the sound of early workers waking him up. This **definitely** wasn't a good day, so he had to hurry up to find something about this world, like where can you get a good meal and a soft bed. Lucky for him he found what he was looking: A library. He smiled a little and pushed the door of the local called "Tukson's Book Trade", just to found the owner arguing with a certain familiar red haired man.

* * *

 **And that's it, for now. Hmm, i wonder how are going to collide this two personalities, this two clothings styles, and this two sharp tonges (Well... Maybe that last part not...). Anyway, review on what do you think until now, and if you have any predictions of the story course.**


	6. 06 Clash

**Hello everyone, new chapter heeere. I'm still not totally fond to make parts with a principal focus in RWBY charachters, but time will deliver soon, i can assure you. For now more Blazblue still.**

* * *

 _ **Midtown of Vale. 05:10 AM.**_

Hazama, a man in suit with green eyes, had entered in a library in a search for information. But something that caught his attention greatly was a red haired man in white suit with a cane that he has seen before just yesterday. This man was having a heated discussion with the owner about a debt, of which he can only hear the last phrase from the red haired guy: "This is your last chance Tukson. Pay or stick yourself to the consequences"

" _Uhhh, what a bully, dude_ " thought Hazama, as he saw the red haired man turning around. Roman was a little frustrated for yesterday fiasco, and was trying to forget about it, but it was almost as if the past was haunting him, seeing how the man that just saw him in the robbery was standing at the door " _Dear god, I can't have a rest? It's too early for this_ " Roman thought, trying to figure out what's going to happen.

Both Hazama and Roman just stared at each other for several seconds, and then Torchwick started to walk, realizing that he doesn't have all the day to be looking some random weirdo in a library. Hazama started to walk to, and when they almost collided both just step aside, but Hazama stand still when Torchwick was passing by his side.

"You shouldn't just ignore people you know when you find them, y'know? It's very rude to do that" said Hazama, with a sarcastic tone and without even looking at him.

"I don't know you, and you don't know me. That's how it is, sir, and I'm not in the mood to make friends" Roman responded, with a very cold tone, without even trying to see him.

"Wow, that really sound like something a very dangerous man would say. Maybe you're that kind of man?"

"If I am or not that's any of your business" replied, with a special revenge line in mind and a smirk in his face "And if you're trying to propose me something, I'm not into that kinda thing, sir"

"You need guts to say that to me, much more than a man with eyeliner can have~" snarked Hazama, without breaking his big smile for even a second.

Again, Roman was starting to get angry "For a man that need the help of a little girl half his age you sure big talk, don't you?"

"Well, a bit maybe, but not as big as a man surpassed by the same girl" Hazama was enjoying the little moment between the two.

Roman was really pissed off at that point "If you're trying to pick a fight with that sassy mouth of yours, just say it and I'll personally call and ambulance for you"

This was getting out of hand, and Hazama decided to be safer for his image to stay away… Or at least until he finds out more about who's he talking "I'm sorry about that, but I think I prefer to have my body intact for the rest of the day. But it was a pleasure to meet you nonetheless"  
"The pleasure is mine" said Roman a little relieved, and then he get out to the library.  
Hazama saw roman leave, thinking if he's going to clash with him in the future, but the first thing was two get some knowledge, and now finally it was at his reach; he approached to the counter, and Tukson, who saw the whole scene, was rather preoccupied for the poor man, thinking if he get Roman more angry with the store for that incident. When he gets to the counter he said his catchphrase "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun, in what can I serve you sir?"

"Ah, I would like, if it's no problem, a collection of books from history, technology, and combat. If it's not too much to ask" he said, very polite as always.  
"No problem, but it's a very large quantity. Are you here to buy or to read?"

"For this time only to read. Just put the books on the counter, and I will put them on my table, please"

"No problem sir" Tukson said, and deliver the big pile of books Hazama needed. Overwhelmed, he started to carry the books to a table, thinking that this is going to be as a reaaally boring day.

* * *

 _ **6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko.**_ _**Block 01. 04:00 AM.**_

In the NOL branch of Yabiko a special group of people started to get up. This was a special group that, at the possible cost of being treated as conspirators or even be called traitors, were going to ambush a deadly enemy for their world: Relius clover, the Mad Puppeteer. With the help of Kagura Mutsuki's influence they had a plan to "Lend" an aerial transport of the NOL, having in mind that at any second Relius could escape once more. The idea was to take the aircraft and make it past as a routine survivor check of the area, and then change curse toward Relius location: Akitsu-Kō. All was set in the port, and while some of them had to be kept in the branch for various reasons, they still had a very solid group, composed of Iron Tager, Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Kagura Mutsuki, Hibiki Kohaku, Kokonoe, Bullet and some little intruders, namely Rachel Alucard and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, a refined lady accompanied by her butler that was peeking the journey of his acquaintances from the distance. When Kagura give the order the entire group got in said aircraft and started to depart, giving a good bye to Celica, one of the people that was going to stay.

"Promise me you're going to come back safe, all of you" she said, a little worried.

Noel, the blonde and young girl, stood and talked to her "Don't worry Celica. This is going to take only a couple of days, and when all end we're going to have a nice dinner together, right Hibiki?" she said, glaring at a young black haired man that was by the side of Kagura

"Of course Mistress. Is going to be a pleasure to make a celebration dinner when we get home. In fact I'm having some recipes in mind when that happen, and I assure that is going to be a big delight for all of us" said Hibiki, with a very gentle tone to Celica.

"Yeah Celica, don't worry. We're going to kick some ass, and party big when we get home. You just had to wait and see" Said Makoto, with a cheerful tone of voice, making her smile between all of them. This warm scene in fact made Kagura genuinely smile.

But time was running out, and the aircraft started to separate from the platform Celica was standing. She gave her right hand to them with the left hand in the middle of her chest, being responded by the group waving hands back.

This was just the start of the journey, and everyone was anxious for the big part to start. Kokonoe by her side just started to install some strange device onto a computer aboard for some minutes, and when the installation was finished she started to talk; Celica, who was making some preparations for Jin diary treatment, started to hear some voices that sounds as if it comes from her head.  
"Celica, Celica can you hear me? Kokonoe speaking…"  
"Professor? I can hear you, only with a bit of interference. What's the matter?"

"Don't worry. It's only a test for the communication device. Remember to be attentive every time in case of emergency, understood?"

"Yes Professor, don't worry for me and do your best out there"

"Alright, and if someone ask for any of us tell them we are out and about to come back. Nothing more than that. It will help to make some time"  
"Yes, I'll remember it! Good luck professor!"

At that moment Kokonoe cut the transmission, and focus his attention in his blueprints of Akitsu-Kō branch, making a plan to approach the bastard.

* * *

 _ **Outsides of vale. 07:20 AM.**_

The morning finally made Azrael wake up after his nighttime "Training" session. As he started to get up again he search for his surroundings looking for the bodies of yesterday, but the entire place was empty, as if they just evaporated. It was a bad situation give that he started to feel a little hungry, and the forest wasn't even a fruit-tree forest. The only thing that crosses his mind was to search for any place nearby with food. Lucky for him he only had to walk 5 minutes or so to see that there was a city not so far away for his location. It still was a large travel, with his calculus given that the city was at least 5 kilometers away; nothing that a man with his complexion couldn't handle. But instead of walking he just lunge horizontally through the forest, hitting some trees in the process with force enough to knock down most of them. He just needs 7 or 8 lunges in order to reach the city, and his stomach knew it. After the first lunge he even found some Grimms in his way, but without stopping himself he just run over them, even smashing a couple of Beowulf against trees on his way. There's nothing right now that can stop the hungry stomach of the "Rocket man".

* * *

 _ **Entrance to the Forever Fall Forest Fall. 08:00 AM.**_

After several minutes he finally finds the city, and the first thing he notes is how vastly different is from where he's from. Maybe Kokonoe just find how to toss him in another dimension? Probably, but what really matters for him was to find a good meal. As he started to walk for the streets he noted the strange looks that everyone where giving to him, as if he was some kind of freak. This was nothing really new for him, but being in a place where neither his appearance nor his name means anything for the people. They don't see the "Mad Dog", but a man with a really weird body and clothes that look very dangerous. This started to make he think if he should worry about an undesired scandal. And his principal question remains: How to get some free food? He doesn't have any money, and robing wasn't his style. He found an apple tree while walking, but that's not even close to a decent meat.

All that change when he passes in front of a library and is detected for certain man in suit sight. The only reaction of this man was at first disgust for the situation, but a little more thinking into the situation give him an idea. With his recently acquired knowledge of this world he would be able to turn things in his favor; he then get out of the library very quick, and intercept the muscular man, addressing him.

"Mister Azrael, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaand done. I'm really need to focus on writting a little days before my "Imagination bursts" where i write the entire chapter in one night DD:**

 **Anyway, i expect you had enjoyed this chapter, and again please leave any reviews of your tough of the rchapter. It's something you like? It's not? do you expected more? Do you like the general pace off all? Coment it!**


	7. 07 Plan

**Helloooo again readers, and welcome again. Now, from now on i don't have anymore a beta reader (That originally was CrackPairingLover, a good senpai) due to his work, so it maybe the chapter before this and others more can have tipogracfic errors. If you spot them please pint it out with no fear!  
** **Oh, and have a good read!**

* * *

 _ **Midtown of Vale. 08:15 AM.**_

A big muscular man with large blue hair and notorious tiresome was walking down the sidewalk. He was trying to find some food for free in a strange world where he doesn't belong, and obviously where he was totally poor at the time. His search was interrupted by a tall, green haired man in suit that calls his name from some meters behind him. This was really surprising for him given how no one was supposed to know him here, so instinctively he turned around and saw this man. For a couple of seconds he tried to recognize this person, but nothing came to his mind, prompting him to ask.

"Who are you? And why do you know that name?"

"Well, it's a rather long explanation. Would you mind taking a walk with me? I assure you that this is going to bright your doubts about your recent travel"

Azrael is doubtful, but by the time this was the only way to get info in peace, and seeing how this man apparently knows what happened convince him even more, making him approach Hazama "Very well Mister"

"Ah, great choice. And please, just call me Hazama. Now, it's from here sir" he waited for Azrael until they both where side by side, and then started to walk.

"Now it's the time. You know Kokonoe, don't you?" Azrael asked, saying that name with disdain.

"Quick thinker. Yes, I do know the professor, and for what I gathered before getting to this place she did you something reaaally strange at the Reward Tournament of Ragna the Bloodedge, but unfortunately we didn't discover what exactly there. Mind telling me?"

Azrael had his memories still fresh as it was just yesterday "If you're so curious I can only tell you that that pink professor find a way to trick me… but as soon as I can lay my fangs in her flesh on her…"

"Wow wow wow, lest not get so gory here, shall we? Now we have more important things to discuss; the first would be: Why are you here? The thing that I and an associate of mine find was your body trapped between dimensions, outside of our and this world, but in contact with both at the same time, and I assume it was Kokonoe's doing"

"Yeah, the dimensional prison… After the fight she use the Red Devil to transport me onto some weird space where I couldn't move or think straight"

"Well, it's your lucky day then. After finding your body lurking in between dimensions he was able to make a portal to the other dimension that trapped you, and letting your body falls here. You can thank us latter" said Hazama smiling with a little sarcastic tone.

"You have talked for a while about a partner. Who is this partner?"

"Who he is doesn't matter right now, given that he's not here at the moment. What it DOES matter is the proposal I have to you"

A proposal for him? It was weird given that they have known for only 10 minutes, but it sounded interesting "What are you implying? I'm not the kind of guy who just does works for random strangers for money"

"Oh no, I know what kind of taste you have, and this world offers not only a good number of challenges, but whole academies dedicated at training hundreds of hunters… It's that the kind of taste you have?"

"Academies, huh?" he sound a little bored. What Hazama said has indeed caught his attention a little, but given the nature of academies in general he thought that all of them would be just kids with fancy weapons "Despite the looks, I'm not a total savage that just attack weaklings that can barely defend themselves"

"Weaklings? Don't worry sir. Despite what it sounds, these academies have many groups of hunters, and to top that, there are many expert huntsmen on the business, with some really vast experience and feats… Sadly for you, they're the kind of person that could appear just if a big dangerous threat…"

Azrael smiled a little at the possibilities, but he remains suspecting what where Hazama true intentions "Good bait, I admit it, but I won't fall for a trap like that to times in a row. What have you planned?"

"Plans, plans, that's something we can discuss latter. But at least you're interested in a contract"

"You need to give me something better than that. What is going to be my part in this contract of yours?"

"Doing nothing"

Azrael was confused, not knowing if he heard well or if he really wants him to don't do anything, so he asked raising an eyebrow "What? Are you… serious?"

"Very serious. You see, some high scale disaster that can give profit doesn't occur one day to another. One needs planning, preparation, resources, enough allies, lack of competition, and an escape route. Rome wasn't made in one day amigo. For now the best way of action is to find stable resources, like something to eat and a place to sleep, and then the plan begins. Until that I need that you maintain yourself in stand-by, and avoid any unwanted attention. I will get provisions and the money necessary for the plan, and you will have to wait in a specific place outside of the city. When the time comes I'll make you know, but while you wait you can have some exercise whit the "Regional Fauna". Oh, and if any huntsman is send to investigate you can give them a warm welcome~"

It was a really long and convoluted plan, but at least it makes sense. Azrael was a little down for having to wait before the real fun begins, but given the situation it was somewhat understandable. But some questions came to his mind "Why do you planed all of this? Do you have some grudge against this place or something?"

"Well, not really. I have my own personal reasons to act, but that's something personal mister. In another moment maybe I can tell you~" fishy as always, Hazama was really confident of Azrael assistance to his cause.

But Azrael has one last question "What happened to the world we come from?"

Hazama sighed with a look of distress on his face "Unfortunately, thing go very wrong in there, with several events that make the world as we knew it completely changed, even to the point of seithr eradication and almost 20% of humanity alive. We couldn't live in a world that was so disastrous that it looks easier to search another world that was more suitable for life. And then we found your prison, or maybe your prison found us? Who knows~"

"Wow, that's… Pretty impressive" he was moderately shocked, but it explains why Hazama was there and why it wants so much his help "Argh… As you describe it, I have no other options that follow your lead. But at last you know what's going on with this weird world?"

"Of course; I made my investigations for a while now, and if you sit with me I can explain it all for you. Would you mind if we share some books and knowledge for a while?"

Azrael doubt for a second, but accepted, and both of them went again to the library, giving Tukson, the librarian, a very good scare at Azrael appearance, and then asking for one more chair in Hazama lecture table.

* * *

 _ **Midtown of Vale. 09:24 AM.**_

After several minutes of exposition that felled eternal about Huntsman, kingdoms, Aura, weapons, Grimm, general history, and whatnot, they start talking in a low tone about the plan again to clarify things, and then Hazama gives Azrael a location in the forest, coinciding for only some hundred meters from where he wake of for the first time. Azrael leaves the place, and goes to the specified place, eating just wild fruit on his way, and noticing that after leaving the city someone's following him. " _Whoever this guy thinks i am is going to have a great time discovering it, JA!_ " he thought, smiling greatly at the incoming fun.

By his side Hazama decides to keep himself in the library, and get close to the owner in the hope of an opportunity. "Excuse me sir, but can I ask you something?"

Tukson was wondering if he had read all of the books he asked for, or if he wanted more books "Sure mister. What can I serve you?"

"I have only some questions. This place… Is really as complete as the slogan said?"

"Well, is just a slogan, but almost; Why the question?"

"I was just wondering… With such a big and complete library, how can a person alone take care of the place? It sounds like the person in charge deal with more job than is healthy"

"Thanks for the compliment, but it's not a really big thing, only a good man working hard"

"But you look like the kind of man that needs a break or two sometimes, something you can't have by now"

"I see where you going, but the money isn't enough by now, so better luck other place"

"So fast to say no; Well, I guess I would be the same in your situation, especially when dealing with certain… Harsh people…"

Seeing what he was implying e remain calm "Well, some people just happen to have more problems with bad clients, I guess"

"If only there could be anyone who kicks out those people… Life would be so much easier… don't you think?"

"There are problems that don't resolve trough violence, and only by playing safe"

"Yeah… But I hate when bad people just do as they please without any karma giving them what they deserve… It's just unfair… "

"Well, life's not always fair. Sometimes bad guys just do bad things, and no one can do anything. Even if they wanted…"

"It's a shame… With so much people out there confronting the Grimm for the safety of the city… but no one protecting the people of the inside… but I think karma may come… I have the feeling it's going to come"

This man really wanted to do that? Well, he had confronted Roman before, so he was at least a little brave. "Interesting way to see things… Can I ask for your name sir?"

"Name's Hazama, mister Tukson" he said, removing his hat to greet him.

"Hazama? Weird name; you aren't from here, i suppose"

"Correct Tukson; in reality I'm from Atlas, and when I was there I was a damn good huntsman"

"You used to be huntsman? Don't look like it. You look more like some tailor if you ask me"

"That's the point, pal. I'm the kind of guy that don't go directly, but instead sneak between normal people, and then get the job done"

"And where's your team?"

"Unfortunately, they're the reason I'm here… after a failed mission only I get out with the hide intact, and they send me here to have a little super vacation with and old friend, only to find that friend out for who know how long on duty…"

Seeing the bad luck of the poor guy he started to feel some pity "Do you want a drink buddy?"

* * *

 **I should REALLY stop making this too late.**

 _ **Hello 2:45 mi old friend...**_


End file.
